When First Love Ends
by Akaba Shinra
Summary: Banyak yang bilang cinta pertama itu tak pernah berakhir bahagia. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?/ Midorima x Readers/OC /RnR?


_"Maaf aku terlambat _nodayo._"_

_"Tak apa."_

_"Apa kau sudah menungguku lama?"_

_"Lumayan lama. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa 'kok."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When First Love Ends**

a birthday fic for my best friend **ANP**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Midorima Shintarou x Reader/OC**

**Warning! slightly OOC, typo(s)**

**Story by aka**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Percayakah kau jika kubilang cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu?

Tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Manik _emerald _itu justru mampu menjeratku hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Kau yang bahkan baru berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah —menyongsong jenjang pendidikan yang baru— justru mampu membuat jantung ini berdetak dengan irama tak menentu.

Teiko.

Disanalah takdir mempertemukan kita. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Namun, entah. Jika itu menyangkut dirimu, rentetan diksi yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku justru muncul begitu saja. Membuncah seiring dengan tinta yang terus menggores lembaran putih kehidupan.

Ya, kehidupanku setelah berjumpa denganmu.

Butuh keberanian besar bagiku untuk bisa mengetahui semua tentangmu. Berbicara denganmu. Bertatap muka denganmu. Denganmu yang akan selalu memalingkan wajah tiap kita bersua. Juga dengan semua kata-kata mereka yang terus membayangiku.

_"Kau serius dengannya?"_

_"Tapi ia dua tahun di bawahmu."_

Percayakah kau jika kubilang cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu?

.

_"Aku melihat pertandinganmu."_

_"Hm? Benarkah?"_

_"_Un. Three point _lima kali berturut-turut. Kau hebat."_

_"B-biasa saja _nodayo."

_"Kau… tak berubah, ya?"_

_._

Hari itu, tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa menghapus senyum yang terpatri di wajahku. Ketika tangan itu menggenggam lembut tanganku. Ah, ini pertama kali untukku. Apa untukmu juga?

Semburat merah itu, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas lho. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa sebagian besar dari mereka menyebutmu _tsundere. _Meski bibir tipismu itu terus berujar kata 'enggan' tapi genggaman yang semakin lama semakin erat ini mengatakan padaku bahwa sebenarnya kau sangat menikmati ini.

Kupikir-pikir, apa kebiasaanmu yang selalu menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungmu meskipun kulihat tak melorot sekalipun adalah caramu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang gugup? Kau ini benar-benar menarik ya.

Aku suka padamu.

Haruskah kukatakan itu berulang kali untuk meyakinkanmu? Katamu kau tidak suka jika kukatakan itu di depan publik. Tapi, lobus otakku masih mengingatnya. Kala dirimu yang kukenal adalah pemuda yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi itu, tiba-tiba menarikku pergi menjauh dari keramaian dan lalu dengan wajah merona itu mengatakan tiga kata yang mengubah hari-hariku selanjutnya.

Lagi, bibir ini pun menyunggingkan senyum untuk memori terbaik yang akan selalu kuingat.

.

_"Apa kau masih bersamanya?"_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Miyaji-senpai. B-bukan berarti aku peduli _nodayo."

_"Hm, tidak. Aku sudah tidak bersamanya."_

.

_Nothing last forever._

Saat itu aku terlalu naïf untuk mengatakan bahwa kalimat itu tak ubahnya hanya kalimat pengandaian semata. Keyakinan untuk terus bersamamu ini ternyata perlahan mulai menghancurkanku.

Kita akhiri saja.

Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya? Mengabaikan berbagai kenangan yang sudah tergores dalam memori otakku? Menyuruhku untuk melupakannya begitu saja? Kau menyebalkan. Harusnya kutahu itu. Mereka benar. Kita berbeda. Sangat.

Aku yang selalu memikirkan sesuatu ke depannya, dan kau yang masih bergelut dengan duniamu sendiri. Tapi kau bilang kau menyukai wanita yang lebih dewasa darimu. Apa itu hanya pemanis kata agar aku jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonamu? Saat itulah aku tersadar.

Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkanku pada keindahan juga pahitnya jatuh cinta.

.

_"B-berarti kau sekarang dengan Hanamiya itu?"_

_"Apa kita sedang bermain tebak-tebakan?"_

_"_Hmph. _Jawab saja _nodayo."

_"Ah, tidak juga. Bukankah aku bersamamu?"_

.

Cinta pertama itu kenangan.

Bahkan setelah setahun berpisah, mengakhiri kebersamaan kita yang bahkan masih seumur jagung. Bahkan setelah seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi datang di kehidupanku ketika diriku memasuki Shuutoku. Tak pernah sekaipun kenangan bersamamu terlupakan. Tak jarang terkadang secara tak langsung mulai kubandingkan dirinya dengan dirimu. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?

Cinta kedua itu pelajaran.

Hingga akhirnya sekali lagi kisah itu harus berakhir. Berganti dengan Hanamiya Makoto yang notabenenya berbeda sekolah denganku. Lagi, aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mengingatmu kala aku bersamanya.

Hei, bisakah kau tak bersarang terus dalam memoriku?

.

_"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kemari?"_

_"T-tidak ada apa-apa _nodayo._"_

_"_Hm, _kau tidak merindukanku 'kan?"_

_"J-jangan bercanda _nodayo._"_

_._

Tiga hari yang lalu, setelah sekian lama tak saling bertukar kabar, kau kembali. Memintaku untuk menemuimu disini. Meskipun kutahu sekali lagi kita berada di satu lembaga. Kupikir kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk berhadapan denganmu di sebuah restoran yang telah kau tentukan. Dengan suasana yang menurutku mungkin terlalu canggung. Apa karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu?

"Kau lucu," kataku terkikik geli.

Kulihat semburat merah mulai tampak di parasmu. Ah, sudah lama tak melihatmu seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Aku mengerjapkan mataku melihatmu yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan kotak besar padaku. "B-bukannya aku peduli _nodayo. _Kebetulan ini _lucky item_mu hari ini.

Lama aku menatap benda itu hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka kotak berbungkus kertas bercorak hijau.

"Panda?"

"J-jangan melihatku _nodayo. _Takao yang memaksaku untuk membeli itu."

Takao? Ah, jujur saja aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi melihat wajah meronamu itu, aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya. Boneka ini adalah boneka kesukaanku. Dan seingatku aku tak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun kecuali tentu saja pada cinta pertamaku, padamu.

Ah, aku lupa. Kalau tidak salah kau ini _tsundere _'kan. Ternyata dirimu memang tak berubah ya. Dan aku menyukai itu.

Kulihat kau mulai beranjak dari kursimu, mendekatiku. Jantungku, kenapa detaknya tak beraturan seperti ini? Kututup mataku ketika kau mulai mendekat. Menunggu apa pun yang akan kau lakukan sebentar lagi.

**Cup**

Hangat. Kenapa? Kau… mengecup dahiku? Ah, aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa sejak awal kau merencanakan ini?

"Selamat ulang tahun _nodayo._"

Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou-kun."

_Banyak yang bilang cinta pertama itu tak pernah berakhir bahagia. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?_

**.**

**end**

**.**

* * *

.

Selesai ya? Udah ya? Maaf ini pendek sekali -_- dan bukannya ngelanjutin pe-er fic yang lain malah bikin yang baru /duak

Ini fic buat sobat saya yang tanggal 16 Agustus ini ulang tahun. Otanome panda~ Meskipun dirimu gak kenal sama yang namanya Midorima ini, tapi semoga suka yaa XD

Dan terima kasih readers yang sudah mampir di fic ini :"

_Saa, _mind to review? :"


End file.
